One Crazy Love Story
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What happens when Little Beeper is hit by a meteor and becomes female? One funny result. Read to find out what happens. Calamity/Female Little Beeper.
1. Chapter 1

One crazy love story

chapter 1

I was inspired to do this after reading the story Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner: Desert Love. I can't remember the authors name at this moment as I don't have internet at the moment, so I couldn't put their name in this note. But I do recommend checking out the story, it's funny and romantic. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a clear day in the world of Acme Acres as we see young Calamity Coyote tinkering away at his latest trap.

His newest idea involved a trapdoor, sticky maple syrup, and a large boiling pot.

Calamity smiled as he looked at the blueprints. He would put bird seed on the trapdoor, causing Little Beeper to run right into the maple syrup. Then all he would need to do is throw the lever, letting the trapdoor go down toward a large boiling pot.

Calamity had just finished with the syrup and was putting the bird seed down. He could hear the roadrunner down the street and hid in a bush to watch as his plan work.

He saw the young roadrunner run right into the syrup and began to enjoy the free meal. Calamity rubbed his hands together and pulled the lever. Calamity waited to see the trapdoor drop, but saw it didn't move. He kept pulling it up and down, but still nothing.

It was at that exact moment that both toons noticed something up in the sky. They saw it get bigger and realized that it was a meteor!

Calamity saw it go straight towards Little Beeper and felt dread. He merely wanted to trap him, not get him killed.

He rushed out of the bush and tried to get the roadrunner out of there, but saw the bird shake its head no. Calamity was shocked that the bird he had chased after for years refuse his help.

Little Beeper knew that he couldn't move. This syrup was much tougher than glue. He knew Calamity could get hurt and picked up the coyote and flung him away, just as the meteor landed on him.

Calamity landed on his stomach and was stunned to see the space rock. It radiated a pink glow that seemed to die down before it began to crack. The rock broke apart like dust in the wind and left behind a crater that an unconscious Little Beeper was in.

Calamity rushed down to see if his best friend/rival was alright. When he got to his side, Calamity's jaw dropped literally to the ground.

The roadrunner looked way different than before. He now had on a pair of ballerina slippers instead of his regular sneakers. His body also appeared to be more curvy that some of the girls at school had. The feathers on the back of his rear stood up in a plume shape. He also gained red lipstick on his yellow beak, while the feathers on his head now dipped down to cover his right eye. Said feathers now had a pink bow on top. He also seemed to have eyeshadow on his eyelids as they were closed.

Calamity didn't know how, but that meteor had somehow turned Little Beeper into a girl!

Calamity could see Little Beeper's eye begin to open and could only think of one thing at the moment.

'This can't be good.'


	2. Chapter 2

One crazy love story

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Little Beeper opened her eyes and was amazed to see she was still alive. In fact, she felt better than ever! Like she had been reborn.

But she did notice however her gender seemed to switch from her natural male gender to female. And this made her smile before she took notice of Calamity.

And now that she took a closer look at him, she couldn't help but smile. She found his befuddled expression cute and noticed him looking over her with a worried look.

She slowly stood up in front of the coyote with a smile on her face. She winked at Calamity with her eye that wasn't covered up by her feathers.

Calamity now grew really worried at seeing Little Beeper wink at him like that. Seeing your best friend/rival get hit by a meteor and become a girl was one crazy thing, but seeing said roadrunner wink at him and look rather cute made him feel nervous.

Calamity quickly brought out a sign that said 'Beeper? Are you alright?'.

Beeper smiled and brought out her own sign in reply. 'I'm feeling just fine~!'.

Calamity gulped at her answer and really began to sweat in fear as she then brought out another sign that really got him scared.

'Now come here handsome.' Little Beeper fluttered her eye at him and puckered her beak at him.

Calamity had a terrified look on his face as he turned and bolted away from the roadrunner.

Little Beeper though just smiled and looked at the viewers and held out a sign. 'I love men who play hard to get.' She put the sign away and ran after the coyote.

Calamity was burning the rubber off the soles of his sneakers as he ran through the town with Little Beeper right on his tail.

He stopped and looked around for a place to hide and was relieved to spot a wedding dress shop he could hide in. He zoomed in and tried to catch his breath from behind one of the mannequins.

'I should be fine in here.' read Calamity's sign.

He noticed someone behind him and he turned to see Little Beeper wearing one of the wedding gowns while looking at herself in the mirror.

'Does this dress make my hips look fat?' read Little Beeper's sign as she winked at him while puckering her beak at the coyote.

Calamity screamed in terror before barreling through the store's window.

'He makes it worth it.' read the sign before Little Beeper chased after the coyote that stole her heart.

Calamity this time ran into a football stadium and was sure to lose the love struck roadrunner in the huge crowd.

He let out a sigh of relief as he sat down and began to enjoy the game.

"And now, let's here it for our town's cheer leading squad!" called the announcer as the female squad ran out and went to work on doing the pyramid. But what Calamity didn't see coming was the top cheerleader to jump into the air and land on his lap, as it was none other than Little Beeper herself in a cheer leading outfit.

Calamity's face to comical proportions as he looked at her in terror and bolted out of there with a smiling Little Beeper following.

Calamity this time managed to slip on a pair of Acme rocket skates and hit the ignition, causing him to go ahead of Little Beeper. His goal was to make it to the school. Hopefully he could figure out a way to his problem.


	3. Chapter 3

One crazy love story

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Calamity rushed into the school and managed to spot Buster and Babs Bunny who were both leaving class when they saw him run towards them.

"Hey Calamity, what's up?" asked Buster.

'I'm being chased by Little Beeper!' read Calamity's sign.

"Don't you do the chasing?" asked Babs.

'No. He became a she after getting hit by a meteor, and now she won't stop chasing me!' read his sign as he looked around to make sure she wasn't around.

Buster and Babs were so surprised in which their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding." Buster said.

Calamity shook his head no and kept looking around.

"A male toon like Little Beeper getting hit by a meteor and turning into a female. Now here's something you don't hear or see everyday." Babs said.

Calamity saw the dust trail that meant Little Beeper was coming and so he quickly ducked into a locker.

Once Little Beeper entered the school and stopped in front of Buster and Babs, the rabbits couldn't believe their eyes that their roadrunner friend was indeed a girl.

She turned her head around and looked to the rabbits and pulled out a sign. 'Have you seen Calamity anywhere?'

"As a matter of fact, yes." Buster replied casually.

"He went that way." Babs added, pointing with her index finger in the direction she said.

'Thanks.' read another sign from Little Beeper. She then ran in that direction.

Once she was out of sight, they turned to the locker. "You can come out now. She's gone."

Calamity came out.

'Thanks, guys.' Calamity's sign read. Then he threw himself on his knees and kissed their feet a few times

"Easy there, I just cleaned those." remarked Buster as Calamity got up. "But uh, what are you gonna do?"

'I have to find a way to turn Little Beeper back to normal.' Calamity's sign read.

"Why?" asked Babs.

"Yeah." Buster said.

Calamity looked at them like they grew a second head. 'Why? What else? So he goes back to normal.'

Calamity then ran off.

"You know, to me, Little Beeper didn't seem bothered to me." remarked Buster.

"Same." Babs said.

Back with Calamity, he had managed to duck into the science lab and started grabbing test tubes to try and find a cure for Little Beeper.

'I have to come up with something. I just have to.' Calamity said in thought.

He mixed several chemicals together and saw it make a small puff of smoke.

'I hope this works.' Calamity said in thought.

He made his way out of the lab and as he walked through the halls, he noticed a notebook on the floor.

Confused, he picked it up and looked at it.

'This is Beeper's.' he thought as he opened it up.

Calamity looked in the notebook. It read...

"Calamity is a great classmate. Although I usually laugh at him and tease him when he tries to catch me, deep down, I really like him. The reason why he keeps trying to catch me is because he wants to make his mentor Wile E Coyote proud of him, much like my mentor, The Road Runner, wants to be proud of me by always defeating him. Unlike our mentors, when we are not engaged in Hunter and Prey, we sometimes hang out together as friends, because we grew up together. Despite our differences, we really have a lot in common and sometimes I wish he was my brother."

Calamity was surprised and kept reading.

"Today I couldn't help but stare at Calamity in class. It sounds weird, but I find myself out of breath whenever we lock eyes, almost like I'm jumping for joy he's looking at me. I don't know why I feel this way, but I like it."

Calamity was really confused about what he read in Little Beeper's notebook. He then heard someone crying. He ran towards the sound and found Little Beeper sitting on a chair and crying.

He made sure to keep out of watch and noticed a few signs near her that said what she was thinking.

"What's with those signs?" Calamity said in thought.

He took a closer look and saw what they said.

'Where is he?'

'Why is he running?'

'Am I not pretty enough?'

'Does he hate me?'

Reading the signs made Calamity look sadly at Little Beeper.

'I never meant to hurt her. She just came on a little too strong.' thought the coyote.

Calamity then used one of his hands to gently stroke Little Beeper's hair. Little Beeper uncovered her eyes and looked at Calamity, still with teary eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.' read Calamity's sign.

'You mean... You really love me?' Little Beeper's sign read.

'Well, I wouldn't say that, but giving you a chance couldn't hurt.' read his sign.

A smile grew across Little Beeper's face. She pulled out another sign which said 'Really?'

Calamity nodded, making Little Beeper scream in happiness before she jumped on him while fluttering her eyes.

'Carry me?' her sign read

Calamity managed to get up while holding the roadrunner bridal-style and began to walk out of the school.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Calamity said in thought.

Little Beeper smiled and gave a big kiss to Calamity's cheek, leaving a pink lipstick mark.

Calamity blushed and chuckled.

Yep, this he could get use to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, hope you liked this story. At the moment, I have no clue if other people have tried female Little Beeper stories, but I do know that they are rare. So if you have any ideas for another character to become female, send them in and give me the full idea.


End file.
